


A bet

by Whathernameis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Blindfolds, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Orders, Overstimulation, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whathernameis/pseuds/Whathernameis
Summary: Drinking and making a bet to the most skilled man in the village, might be not the wisest idea
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader, Kakashi's hands/Reader
Kudos: 60





	A bet

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm posting first smut in my life ;D I just want to say, that hands of this man are just beautiful, and I wrote it after a dream ;D 
> 
> TW: Overstimulation, fingering, very light dom (blindfolding, orders), adult alcohol drinking, swearing
> 
> Hope you like it, suggestions are always nice!
> 
> ***
> 
> I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters!

_How did I get into this in the first place?_ \- it was the only question that scrambled across your mind as you stood in front of Kakashi's apartment. - _Oh right, the bet. A fucking challenge. Alcohol and poor decisions. Bravo, (y/n), bravo!_ \- memories of last night flew by your head.

***

You were sitting in the crowded bar, celebrating another Asuma's something. You've spent most of the night chatting with Anko and Kurenai near the counters, ignoring Genma's and his senbon advances to the point he turned his attention to Anko.

Oh yeah, so that's when they vanished. Soon after Kurenai also left you, to squish somewhere in the dark corner with Asuma. You were ready to finish your drink and head home when the Hatake sat next to you.

„How about another round?”

You didn't refuse. In fact, you've spent the next hour talking with drunk Kakashi, and hell, you had fun, and you wouldn't expect such a fun time with someone who reads porn in front of his genin team.

And it was the moment, when he put the shot glass on the counters, you just couldn't get your eyes off this beautiful, slim, and long f-

"You find something interesting in here?" He giggled with a visible eye closed. Oh, he was so damn _cute_ in this state.

You looked at him struck with the question. In fact, you were sure it was the alcohol talking through you. "Actually, yes." You took his palm into yours. "You have insanely long fingers!" Before he could do anything you took off his glove and put his hand in front of your eyes "They are really beautiful! And I really thought your hands would be more..."

"More what?" He asked, but he didn't take it, clearly waiting for your next move.

"Rough? They're a little calloused but still soft!" and he could do anything to me with these "I mean, y-you do a lot of missions, and s-stuff..." your face burned red, because of understanding of what you just did. You let go of his palm "Oh gods, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" you started apologizing and ordered another round. "I-I didn't want to overstep here..."

He looked at you and chuckled „Maa, it's fine (y/n)." He thankfully took another shoot from you and swallowed it to the bottom with one move "So, I'll be off. Come on, I'll walk you home."

"Hey, I'm a skilled kunoichi!" You shouted after him, but still, you followed "I can take care of my own ass."

Warm summer air caressed your face when you stepped outside from the stuffy bar. "You do realize that I live on the opposite side of the village?"

Kakashi shrugged "I can use a walk anyway. Would be nice to sober up a little. You know, nosy neighbors." He hiccuped a little, and you giggled.

Even if you walked in silence you enjoyed it. His presence was enough for you to feel safe.

„What’s on your mind?” You asked when you've seen him looking in one direction. Your gaze followed after his. Training grounds. "Memories?"

"Yes and no."

"Oh? ‚Yes’, I can figure it out. But ‚no’?”

"Well, I was just thinking… Do you feel _lucky_?"

You stood startled. "I don't know, why?"

"I can propose something. A bet, or a challenge if you will." He smiled at you with, you would swear, a devilish grin.

"I'm listening."

"Sparring. Now, on the training grounds. If you win, I'll do for a whole day whatever you want."

Your smile widened "And if I lose?"

"You'll come to my place tomorrow evening."

"To do what?"

"I wasn't asking you about your plans regarding me." He laughed, still having this weird glint in his eye.

You snorted. He was drunk, so he should be easy to pin down. Assuming that was your first mistake. „Fair enough, let's go" you agreed and that was your second mistake.

Five minutes later you were lying on the ground, with him pinning you down to the ground, having his mask dangerously close to your mouth. You licked your lips. Oh hell, two can play this game. You jerked your head up, trying to at least bite the fabric of his mask. He evaded and giggled "Tomorrow evening, you know the address." And he was gone.

„You were supposed to walk me home!” You shouted into the nothingnesses of the warm night.

***

So yes, that's how you've gotten here. You could just go. Meet with him next time and make a joke that you were so drunk you couldn't remember. But no. You're the proud kunoichi of the Leaf. What can go wrong, right? Right? You knocked on the door to Kakashi's apartment and took a deep breath as he opened the door. Well at least he looked normal, so you could assume that it wasn't a date. Good thing you dressed normally too...

"I thought you'd chicken out. Come on in." He went back inside, leaving you in the opened door.

"Me? Chicken?" You huffed as you followed, closed the door after you. Some delicious scent tickled your nose as you breathed "Oh that smells _amazing_."

"Hope you're hungry." He chuckled looking at you. And here it was again, this weird glint in the black eye. You nodded and sat at the stetted table. This actually was nice. He was completely different behind the closed doors. He actually talked a lot, laughed at his devil team, making small talk on his own. You were stunned. And it continued as you finished the meal, and sat on the couch. You lost the track of time, and you couldn't find any clock on the shelves or the wall.

"Something happened? You went silent so sudden?"

"No, no. I just... I, uh..." You weren't really sure what to say. The evening was nice, but clearly, he has something on his mind "So... What now? I mean, it's really nice and fun, but, ugh, I won't believe that you just invited me to... _Have dinner and chat_." You felt your face turn red and hot. Why would you say that? Perfectly nice evening ruined...

"True, I have plans. Don't peek." He stood up and went somewhere behind the couch. You've heard some rumble and really felt an urge to look, but you resisted. His low voice near your ear made you jump in place "So, I have a surprise, but I need to be sure, you agree to that."

You shivered. Oh, he got you, _that bastard got you before he did anything_. Your body gave away your excitement when you felt his warm palm sliding through your arm holding a long and soft piece of fabric. You couldn't take your eyes from his hand again. Your mind raced, he could just ruin you with this fi- _Oh. Oooooh. OH SHIT_. "Wh-what do you h-have in mind...?" You couldn't hide this high joyful pitch in your voice.

You heard a hint of delight in his voice "Yesterday you said you like my hands. What about this: I'll take away your sight for at least the part of the night, and I will show you what exactly I'm capable to do with them." He kissed your neck, just beneath the ear, making you shift. This kiss was so tempting, so warm, _so moist_... You wanted to turn your head to see his face when you realized he took away his mask, but with the second palm, he held you in place. "I told you not to peek." He said placing another kiss in the same spot. "I need to know your answer. It's ok if you refuse, we'll just talk more, and spend a good time together still. Whatever you say it stays between us." You felt another kiss, this time lower. The heat that was spreading through your body was becoming unbearable.

"I-I'm proud kunoichi of the Leaf." You said the exact same thing as what you thought before entering his personal space "I'm not bailing out of the promises I m-made. I... I agree to your terms."

You head him purr with delight "Good girl. Do you have a safe word?"

"Ugh, ‚blizzard’?.”

„’Blizzard’ it is then.” He said, and the next thing you knew he put a blindfold on your eyes, making sure that it wasn't too tight or too loose. So you were blinded, and hell you were shivering from the excitement.

He picked you up by arms, holding both of your hands, he led you to another room. The air was lighter here, the window must be open. You stood somewhere, you could hear him walking around you, you could smell his scent in the air. Something touched your cheek. You jumped at the sudden movement. Kakashi chuckled "Relax." You felt the same touch on your cheek, and you realized it was just his palm. And this warm piece of flesh caressing your cheek made you gasp. The next thing that you felt was his soft lips, pressing into yours, tongue swirling inside your mouth. Your hands grabbed his waist, but he took them away gently. "Keep hands to yourself for now." You felt his hands reaching under your shirt. Every touch of his fingers made you jitter, your mind was racing to fill your imagination with pictures of his hands sliding through your body.

With one swift movement, he took off your shirt, and soon he got rid of your bra, leaving you topless. Instinctively you tried to cover yourself with your arms, but he gently stopped you. "Don't hide. You have a nice body." Touch of his finger sliding from your neck to the breasts made you shiver "I was curious how you look without the clothes on..." his hands undid your pants, and dropped them on the floor, leaving you only in your panties.

"S-So like what you see?" You tried to keep your voice steady, but your whole body was rushing from arousal

"Oh, definitely" He took your hands and you'd you gently until you reached his bed, making you sit. "Lay down, I'll be with you in a second." His bed was soft, and the sheets felt nicely cold against your body.

After a brief moment, you felt his weight near you, as he sat next to you. "Feeling alright?" You nodded, waiting for him to do anything. You felt a warm palm pressing between your breasts, moving slowly to the center of the right one. You gasped at the sudden feeling, his touch was so warm, almost like a fire touching your skin. He took a swollen nipple between two fingers, adding a little bit of a force while pinching it. You purred, your hips moved a little, and you've heard a pleasured hum.

Not long after, another hand joined touching your stomach, fingertips circling on your heated skin, heading in the lower regions, but not touching anything covered by the thin barrier of your lace panties. Now you realized, you've put on yourself the laciest set you ever had like you were hoping for something to happen. He shifted, you felt him somewhere between your legs, the touch of his lightly calloused fingers disappeared from your breast and your stomach. You murmured with disappointment. This isn't over, right?

No, it wasn't. After a while of suspense, he caressed your clothed slit with a single finger, making you breathe in loudly. He continued, staining the fabric of your underwear with more moisture. "S-stop t-tea-teasing m-me..."

He hummed, as he hooked your panties, pulling them away, leaving you completely exposed to him. Cold breeze struck your body, as he blew some air in your direction. He chuckled when your body tensed. His hands caressed your tights and hips, barely brushing the most sensitive area of your body.

"Kakashi... P-please..." You moaned as you jerked your hips in his directions.

"You're soaking wet, and not so long ago you seemed flustered... Tell me, girl, what do you want."

What did you want? Your brain tried to fill the blank space caused by his touch. "I want..." you bit your lips. His hands traveled a little closer to your core. "I-I want you to... Oh... To f-fuck me.. W-with..." you moaned as you felt his thumb pressed to your swollen clit. Your back made a pretty arch, exposing more of your breasts.

"With what, pretty girl?" He moved his thumb painfully slow, running circles around your swollen bud.

"With... Y-your pretty f-fingers..." you grabbed the sheets as you felt two of his long digits sliding inside you without any effort. "Fuck, Kakashi!"

"That's right, I want you to scream my name, every time you cum.”

You didn't need this to be repeated. Your relieved moan filled the room when he started to move his hand at a fast pace, curling them inside you, hitting that sweet little spot. With the thumb of one hand and two digits of the other inside your cunt, you felt the knot inside you tightening leading you to your peak. Hips jerked with desperation, feeling how close you are. He fastened up a little. You clenched around his fingers, his name escaped your lips, as your body trembled from a pleasure.

He let you calm down, leaving you without his touch for a while, letting your body rest for a few minutes. "How are you feeling?" His voice was soft and calm, spreading a warm feeling somewhere inside.

"That was..." you searched for a word in your relaxed mind.

"Was? Who said we are going to finish here, pretty girl.” And as he spoke you felt again his long fingers sliding inside you with ease. With a second hand, he spread your legs wider, allowing himself to reach deeper into you. "Keep your legs like this." He said, and with the free hand, he gently pushed onto your lower abdomen. You almost screamed at the sudden feeling. If you wouldn't be blindfolded, Kakashi would see your eyes rolling with pleasure.

The peak came faster this time, his name was barely understandable out of the mess that came from your mouth. But as you reached your orgasm, he didn't stop there, he kept going, hitting the spot inside you faster than before.

You tried to escape with your hips, but he was holding you steady in one place. "K-Ka-Kash-i-i... P-Ple-Please..." you managed to scream between the moans and gasps. Your hands grabbed the material underneath you, almost ripping it with your long fingernails.

"Just one more beautiful," his whisper was filled with need and lust "One more and we'll take a break, I promise. I know you can do it."

Your abdomen felt tighter than ever, your body trembled from pleasure. Your knuckles were white from grabbing the sheets. You knew he was saying something to you, but your mind cut you off as a shattering orgasm hit you so suddenly you were not ready for this. Your hips rolled wildly, your hands reached blindly for something, as your mind went completely blank.

It took you a while to come back enough to notice anything around you. You were still blindfolded, panting heavily. Your limbs felt a little numb, and your aching cunt was feeling wetter than ever. The heat of the second body radiated somewhere next to you. Warm palm caressed your cheek, soft lips were putting a bit of pressure on your arm. „Welcome back." Kakashi chuckled as his fingers traveled down through your neck, sending a new portion of shivers. „I wasn’t expecting you to drift off so quickly.” You reached for the blindfold but he stopped your hand "Leave it. We'll take it after round two if you're still up for this." He whispered into your ear, question hidden between the words.

„Well… I didn’t use my safe word yet…” you said with a soft voice. You wanted more of him. A pleased smile wandered on your lips.

His wonderful fingers started to explore your hungry body again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
